Before the Dawn : ch1 All I never said
by SatanHasASoul96
Summary: It's a couple of months after the last scene in "City of Glass" .All the New-Yorkers are back home and Clary and Jace are dating , everything seems perfect for the love-crazy couple but such happiness can't last forever ...or can it?


Before The Dawn .

Ch.1 - All I never said .

**Ok , so ... This is my first FanFic and yes the title is a ripoff of the Brilliant and awesome Evanescence song "Before the Dawn" (kneel before Evanescence !) Haha , kidding , but seriously Evanecence rules .Any reviews are much appreciated and no , I'm not gonna kill/choke/sevierly injure you if you dont review (I know where you live...) .**

** Happy reading -SatanHasASoul96**

**DISCLAIMER : don't worry , I don't own any of the mortal insrtuments characters ...yet **

The night was relatively cool for Autumn but Pandemonium was packed with people giving off body heat and my little leather dress in standard black was quickly sticking to my body uncomfortably.

Jace's hand , though , was cool in mine , a welcome relief , and I gave it a little squeeze as if to say 'thank you' , I was sure he understood , he always did.

Jace , in all his badass-angel glory , was also wearing black , not a surprise really , but his tight T-shirt clung appreciatively to his torso accenting all the firm ridges of his well-defined muscles . As my eyes raked over him with a lustful expression he glanced at me as if my gaze was a physical thing and he felt every little bit of it . He smirked at me a if he knew every thing I was thinking , knowing Jace he probably did but the smirk was only half-hearted and behind it hid a genuine smile , a smile that only appeared on his face whenever he looked at _me _, a fact that I liked very much. Too much.

In his eyes I saw a little bit of the lust I felt . "Wanna dance?", he asked , jerking his thumb behind him which was aimed at the crowded dancefloor. He must have seen my hesitation because he continued "-Izzie and Alec will signal us if they find something suspicious, and besides ", he stopped for a moment and looked me up and down letting a slow , curved smile appear on his face " We can't let that pretty dress go to waste", he grabbed me by the waste and pulled me towards him quite roughly , needless to say , I loved it " -Can we?" he countinued rethorically.

I bit my lip to make it look like I was contemplaiting it , when we both knew that there was nothing to contemplate . I smiled at him , my most mischevious smile which wasn't that much , but still ...

He released me in spite of my obvious disappointement but kept hold of my left hand as he tugged me forward , leading us onto the crowded dancefloor filled with skantily-clad bodies dancing to trashy metal , with a very hypnotic beat . It felt like home.

I couldnt help but scan the crowd for , oh say two shadowhunters and one geeky vampire . I came up with nothing except a curious looking girl . She was quite ordinary-looking , long blond hair , short black skirt and all that but her eyes hand no pupils , only a sea of turquoise .

_Strange_ I thought but forgot anything and everything as soon as Jace turned around so quickly I nearly lost my balance and was quickly steadied by two strong hands on my leather-clad hips.

Clary looked up into a pair of golden eyes filled with amusement at her obvious lack of equilibrium.

He started to say something but Clary quickly surged forward , which really wasnt that far , and pinched his lips closed . " I am not gonna let you ruin tonight with your senseless trash talking , if I have to I'll keep your mouth pinched like this all evening", I looked at him sternly as if lecturing a dog that he shouldn't drink from the toilet .

He could have easily brushed my hand aside but he didn't , maybe because his hands were still holding her hips or maybe he liked being at her mercy , who knows .

I pulled my hand away hesitently , looking into his eyes throughout the whole thing , they seemed to melt when she looked into them deeply enough , like honey or molten gold .

He just grinned , obviously pleased with himself for whatever reason , and started jerking her hips in his hands along with his in time with the beat , which was pretty fast, not that she complained.

He raised an eyebrow and she just smiled , grabbing at the front of his shirt and pulling him closer , never wanting to let go .

After about an hour of fervent dancing and a little making out they left the luminescent dancefloor in search of something cool to drink . They headed to the bar .

I ordered a coke with loads of ice and he had a beer , I wrinkled my nose at my boyfriend's choice but didn't say anything when he lifted an eyebrow because I didn't want to explain to him that I still though that beer tasted like paint and plastic mixed together in an old shoe . A very smelly shoe.

I turned around , my back leaning against the bar and appraised the all-ages club while Jace amused himself with talking with the bartender. I was just watching a small group of people in matching electric-green pants , both sexes , dance or rather flap about as if they were having seizures all at the same time- and who knows , maybe they were . After all downworlder drugs were not things to be messed with. -When I spotted long black hair flowing down a silk-clad black .

The woman was dancing with no one in particular but her head seemed to be turning from side to side as if she was looking for someone . Clary was almost certain it was Isabelle searching for Alec or Simon and she was gonna find out .

I turned back to the bar not surprised to notice that a number of girls who looked about her age -some seemed a bit older- staring at Jace . He was still talking to the stocky bartender , laughing at some joke they shared and Clary wondered if he was oblivious to all the female attention but she doubted it . Jace was never oblivious to anything , much less the opposite sex .

She nudged his shoulder when the man behind the bar turned from him to attend another customer and said " Jace , I think I saw Isabelle . I'm gonna go check if they spotted something , be back in a sec , ok?" he looked at her and then quickly sweeped the club with his eyes , he turned to her . " Are you sure you don't want me to go with you , Clary?" , Jace looked kinda hurt , my heart gave a little squeeze and I smiled lovingly at him " I'm fine Jace " , I said and then added " -besides, I wouldn't want your female fanbase over here to follow us and overhear what would probably be a very mind-boggling conversation to human ears", he grinned " And do you think me trustworthy enough to be left with such an army of hormone-driven teenage girls?"he asked with amusement filling his eyes . I didn't reply , just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fervently , trying to put all my love into that one , simple gesture .

When I pulled away his arms were tighly wound around me and my hair slighly dishelved , he didn't let go easily and I tried not to take pride in that .

I smiled again , gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him leaning at the bar , much like me before . Then I made my way to what I thought was Isabelle ...

**Soooo...What did you think? If you liked it review and if you didn't then tell me what went wrong , I always appreciate constructive ctritism *Strokes her Sword * Shiny... :3**


End file.
